


Divorce is final.

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Richard gets word that Mindy has decided to divorce him after his latest accident in Switzerland it's a amicable divorce and he's given access to his children but he now lives with Jeremy and James in Jeremy's house in Chipping Norton, Mindy still has the family home in Herefordshire.





	Divorce is final.

Disclaimer.

I do not own James Richard or Jeremy they are themselves and their private lives are exactly that private what I have written here is a complete product of my imagination and a total invention of my own making as I know James is with Sarah and is happy and Richard is with Mindy and has his wonderful girls Izzy and Williow and Jeremy well he's just Jeremy isn't he and I love him for that his humor is something else isn't it.

 

Chapter One.

Richard whistled as he drove to work he was driving 'Oliver' and appeared to be in quite a chipped mood considering the early start he'd had he wasn't yet living with James and Jeremy he was still living in his London flat the divorce had been finalized a week ago Richard had yet to remove his wedding ring as he didn't want to upset the viewers until he was ready to that was the thing about Richard Hammond he cared deeply about his fans he really did, he'd been nervous about being seen out with the other boys so soon after his divorce had come through so he'd spent the past week holed up in his London flat eating pot noodles and drinking cheap watery lager a long term side effect of his accident in 2006.

Richard pulled up into his regular space alongside James being careful not to park too close to James car knowing what Mr OCD could be like having seen Jeremy move the directors car a few weeks earlier when it was parked too close, James heard Richard arrive and stepped out of the tent to greet him Jeremy wasn't there yet Richard glanced at his watch as he locked Oliver and pocketed his keys and James smiled his eyes hidden beneath his shaggy mane of light grey hair.

"Alright?." James asked and Richard nodded and held out his arms for a hug he hadn't seen James for a few days after the papers had been delivered he'd wanted some time to grieve over the loss of his marriage not that it was much of a loss as he and Mindy were still on good terms not like jeremy whose own divorce had been long and tough on all three of them when francie had blamed them for everything.

"Have you heard Francie is suing Jeremy after his fracas at the BBC she thinks he'd have done the same to her at any opportunity when he was drunk that's why he's late today." James whispered and Richard gasped.

"She can't do that can she?." Richard asked his voice quiet so as not to draw unwanted attention they walked into the portakabin and sat down on their normal couch to wait for Jeremy to arrive twenty minutes later they heard the squeal of tyres and Richard got up leaving James drinking the dregs of his tea and went to greet Jeremy.

The day went without too many hitches or at least appeared to they kept physical contact to a minimum though just in case but they need not have worried everyone at work was understanding of their circumstances and relationship statuses James in particular had been quite anxious at first but that had soon dissolved and he was happy to be loved and cared for by two men he'd always cared about their relationship worked because they rarely spent time with each other away from the show in part due to the fact Jeremy and Richard both had children and needed to be with them a lot of the time.

Richard watched jeremy park and smirked when he witnessed him almost hit James car when Jeremy climbed out he greeted him the same way he had James and then made a joke about his terrible parking.

end of chapter one TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.


End file.
